


Marvel Versus DC - Part 1

by julliangm



Series: Marvel Versus DC [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangm/pseuds/julliangm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers find themselves under attack as a new adversary appears - a mysterious superhuman in a blue jumpsuit and red cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Versus DC - Part 1

Part 1 (of 7)

Brazil. One day before the arrival.

A thick rainforest in one of the less-traveled paths of the Brazilian wilderness. The people of nearby towns never found their way here. Thick foliage and a concentration of the more predatory wildlife kept them scared. This was by design. A way of keeping the location of a hidden base entirely private.

The secret stronghold of Armin Zola was not to be taken lightly. Walls made of steel and solid concrete, automated laser turrets to guards from the outside world, and drones circling the skies of the area ready to attack anyone who approached - and this was just from the outside. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gathered no intel on what security measures were enforced on the inside.

What S.H.I.E.L.D. did know was that Armin Zola, the former right hand of Johann “Red Skull” Schmidt, had relocated to Brazil at the end of World War II. Once there he resumed experimentation on a number of levels with a single agenda. Zola wanted to create a perfect genetic clone of Adolf Hitler. The recent reports also suggested that he was about to succeed.

This is why S.H.I.E.L.D. decided the time had come for intervention. They’d waited this long because of the level of security Zola built around himself. Now they acted because they had a weapon capable of overcoming that security - the Avengers.

Ironman flew in first. The drones locked onto him immediately. The drones themselves were little black spheres that didn’t look all that imposing on their own. But their A.I. protocols were complex, capable of aerial dog-fighting on the same level as advanced fighter pilots. Their weapons were developed using technology backwards engineered from the Tessaract. Ironman figured this out quickly when dozens of blue lasers began to shoot towards him from multiple directions.

Evading the missiles took more concentration than Tony expected. Not only were the drones smart, but they were also coordinated. This would worry him if he hadn’t come to appreciate the concept of teamwork in recent years. Instead of trying to counterattack with the possibility of taking a shot, Tony bided his time and continued to distract.

That patience paid off when a series of arrows began to pick off the drones, one by one. From a nearby bank of trees Hawkeye continuously took aim and aired. The arrows exploded on impact. It only took him a minute or so to finally finish off the drones. As usual, Hawkeye didn’t miss a single shot.

“Thanks. I owe you a shawaffle,” Ironman said over their communication channel.

“What’s a shawaffle?” Black Widow asked.

At the same time, she approached their next obstacle - the main entrance, and the security panel which would keep them out until she’d properly hacked it. Black Widow began her work immediately.

Ironman explained, “It’s a shawarma that uses waffles instead of pita bread. Found it in San Francisco. Absolutely fell in love with it.”

“I don’t even want to know what would make a man invent something like that,” Bruce Banner said, standing behind Black Widow. He was there in case they needed heavy backup.  
Captain America and Thor emerged from the thicket of trees. Thor was carrying the head of a robotic drone. The foot soldier model was distinctly humanoid in shape. He threw the head to the ground while the two men caught up to the group.

“That the last of them?” Black Widow asked.

“Out here, at least,” Captain America replied.

Thor sounded disappointed when he added, “They did not provide much of a challenge.”  
Ironman landed a few feet away, “How are we coming on the door?”

The answer came seconds later when the giant metal door began to open slowly. Black Widow just replied with a confident grin. None of them expected what they saw when the doors actually finished opening.

“What the hell is that?” Hawkeye said from the trees, clearly incredulous.

Emerging from the base was a nine-foot tall robot unlike anything Stark could ever imagine. Dozens of gears and pistons adjusted each joint. The frame was massive, thick and bulky. Then there was the head.

It looked like a robotic version of Adolf Hitler. At the top of the head could be seen a clear bulletproof glass fishbowl in which there was a brain.

“I… I can’t even start. There are too many jokes,” Ironman said.

Banner backed off slowly, “Are we really about to take on MechaHitler?”

“Looks that way,” Black Widow couldn’t believe it either.

“This might be a good time to get angry,” Captain America suggested.

“Agreed,” Banner closed his eyes.

The robotic Hitler took a wide swing and connected clear with Thor. Thor flew into the trees and created a vast scar in the landscape in his wake. The rest of the Avengers promptly scattered in response.

Ironman let loose with everything he had. Repulsor blasts from his gauntlets, missiles from his miniature shoulder cannons, and lasers from his backup reserves. All of them bounced off the titanic robot harmlessly. On a whim he had Jarvis analyze the exoskeleton of the machine.

“Guys, the entire outer shell is adamantium!” Ironman warned.

Captain America tried throwing his shield, but it bounced off without doing much damage.  
In response Black Widow said, “Banner!”

But Banner wasn’t there anymore. Instead the Hulk suddenly lunged forward and collided into the robot with the fury of a hurricane. The mess of robotic and green limbs flew backwards into the entrance of the fortress again and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

“Do we go and back him up?” Black Widow asked, turning to Captain America.

“Too dangerous,” Captain America noted. “Thor, are you there?”

Thor moved back into the area. He nodded, “I am. That machine packs quite a punch.”

“Think you can go in? You and Stark are the only ones who wouldn’t be crushed by the sheer mass if you get hit by one of those two,” Captain America explained.

Ironman said, “We’re on it.”

“Try to get to Zola and bring him out,” Captain America said. “We need to know what he’s done.”  
“It’s pretty freaking obvious what he’s done,” Hawkeye chimed in from the comm link.

“Yeah. He decided to make Cards Against Humanity real,” Ironman still felt slightly giddy that someone had put Hitler’s brain in a robot body. It was the kind of mad science he’d dreamed about since being a little boy. The only thing that might have been more amazing was if Zola had put it into the body of a shark.

“Cards Against Humanity?” Captain America asked.

Black Widow shook her head, “A card game.”

“What’s wrong with poker?” Captain America said rhetorically.

A nearby wall of the fortress exploded. The Hulk and the Hitler robot flew out from the chaos. Each punched the other with repeated force that made nearby trees shake. Hulk seemed to be weakening. The adamantium fists delivered damage beyond anything else he’d ever encountered before. But the pain of each blow also made the Hulk grow increasingly furious. That gave him more strength.  
Captain America pointed, “Thor, Stark, back him up. Widow and I will go in and get Zola.”

Ironman shot forward. He tried using his repulsor gauntlets again. They still had no effect. That’s when he got an idea.

“Hey Thor, think you can crack that dome?” Ironman asked.

Thor looked at the top of the robot again. The glass was certainly reinforced. But the odds seemed low that it could hold up against an attack from Mjolnir. Thor just needed the right moment to attack.

Meanwhile Hulk and Hitler continued their brawl. Each punch came with the kind of strength behind it that made the ground shake. Neither one of them relented. The robot couldn’t speak, the face emotionless, but dents began to form in the adamantium shell.

Blood started to run down the Hulk’s hands from knuckles that were furious in their impacts with the hardest metal in the known world. Bruises actually swelled at the places assaulted by the machine. Sweat glistened off the Hulk thanks to the exhaustion and strain. The Hulk’s mind processed none of this. It only saw an enemy in front of it and the need to destroy that enemy. It was the most Banner had managed to learn when it came to controlling the “other guy” - he knew how to make it identify the bad guys. On days like today that felt like enough.

Hulk finally gave Thor his opening. The Hulk swayed beneath a punch and got beneath Hitler. He picked up the robot and threw it down to the ground.

While the Hitler robot was on the ground, Thor dashed forward. With a wide swing Thor brought Mjolnir down onto the glass dome of the machine. It shattered and the brain of Hitler became a pile of mush beneath the might of Thor’s hammer.

“Captain, we’ve killed Hitler… again. How’s it going in there?” Ironman asked over their communication channel.

“It looks like that was Zola’s ace in the hole,” Captain America said from within the fortress.  
The interior of the base was all metal and imposing stone. Long stretches felt like an artificial cavern or mine. The echo of Captain America and Black Widow’s boots on the steel floor went on ahead of them ominously.

Captain America and Black Widow eventually made it to the main lab. A row of tubes held failed clones of Hitler. Their deformed faces would haunt Captain America for many years, and he knew it. They were all dead.

“So you’ve come for me at last,” the raspy voice was not what Captain America expected.

They approached the desk of Armin Zola. The man had not stopped aging. In the decades since World War Two he’d lost a great deal of weight. His skin sagged and wrinkled. Eyes were bleak and hopeless. His movement when he leaned forward was slow and strained. Zola also sat in a wheelchair.

“Armin Zola, it’s time for you to face justice for everything you’ve done,” Captain America said.

Zola laughed, “Always the hero, Captain. Very well… I have little other choice. I surrender.”

*******

It was a good day. The sun was out, people were happy, and crime was way down. Spiderman slung his way through the streets of New York City with joyous abandon, bordering on glee. There were no super villains about to destroy the city, no alien invasions, not even a petty crime to be found. At this rate he might actually make it home in time to have dinner with aunt May.

The months since Curt Connors became the Lizard and nearly mutated all of New York hadn’t been easy. Peter continued his search for Ben’s killer, with no success. He also had to contend with balancing school, work, and his extracurricular activities. That wasn’t even including Gwen Stacy and all the complications that situation brought into his life. The Chitauri invasion of New York had been a bit of a headache as well. But days like today, days where he could freely soar through the air, made him feel alive and free in a way nothing else could.

Spiderman started the day with a morning mugging. Muggers didn’t take any real effort anymore. The guy grabbed a woman’s purse and made a run for it. A web circled the man’s ankles and lifted him ten feet off the ground within seconds. It didn’t take the police long to catch up after that. At this point petty crime felt routine and boring.

From there Spiderman found absolutely nothing strange going on. He patrolled the streets for several hours. Around lunchtime he got hungry and stopped by his favorite hot dog vendor. The cart always gave him free food. A good hot dog always made for a nice lunch.

Then it happened. Just as Spiderman was returning to his patrol and rounding a corner, not too far from City Hall, the sky was suddenly ablaze. A massive ball of flames soared through the air with all the force of a meteor. Every window below it shattered, the ground trembled from the shockwave it caused. Finally, it collided with the ground, and the resulting explosion leveled an entire city block. Spiderman had no time to react. Even his Spider Sense was too late to warn him. He was caught in the blast and sent into unconsciousness.

*******

There’s an island near the Bahamas that very few people have ever heard of. The water there a crystalline blue, clear and bright, reflecting the perfect sky like a rippling mirror. A person can literally see perfectly in this water. The trees were always rustling to a gentle breeze, one that kept things moderately nice even on the sunny days. The island itself was filled with hidden caves, beautiful jungle, and relaxing rivers. Waterfalls cascade at several points, the water perfectly cooled without being downright cold.  
Very few people have heard of this island, and even fewer have ever been there. Why? Because Tony Stark owns it.

Stark Island was the getaway he’d recently decided to purchase in order to celebrate being alive. His survival had been unlikely in the wake of a recent series of struggles against a terrorist known as the Mandarin. The encounter with Hitler and Zola in Brazil hadn’t been completely smooth sailing either.  
Today Tony brought Pepper Potts here for a long overdue vacation.

“I still can’t believe you did this,” Pepper lectured. The smile on her lips showed how upset she actually was - not at all. Instead she happily sat on her towel in the flattering bikini that Tony had hoped she would pack for their trip. His eyes definitely had a lot to take in.

“Are you sure? Because when I think about it, impulsively buying an entire island sure sounds like something I would do,” he teased.

Pepper sighed in defeat and took another sip of her Mai Tai, “It’s so beautiful here. So secluded-”  
Pepper’s train of thought was abruptly cut off by the sound of Tony’s phone ringing.

“Really?” Pepper glared.

“It’s the emergency phone. That’s why it even gets reception on an island with no cell tower, it’s only for the big boy calls,” Tony did his best to reason with her. Then he answered, “This better mean the end of the world.”

Bruce Banner was on the other end of the line, “Actually, uh, it might…”

*******

“You do realize that Pepper is really, really mad now.”

These were the first words out of Tony Stark’s mouth when he arrived at one of the many laboratories in the Baxter Building. This particular lab was the personal stomping grounds of Reed Richards, better known as Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four.

Reed turned into a colleague in recent months following the Chitauri invasion of the city. Apparently while the Avengers fought in downtown Manhattan, the Fantastic Four helped coordinate evacuations across the rest of the island. He reached out to Banner and Stark a short time after that to try and develop early warning systems for future alien attacks.

Richards, Stark, and Banner were considered three of the most brilliant men in the world. They all studied drastically different fields, which allowed them to become friends instead of competitors, but circumstances also forced them into being more than simple friends - they were heroes, and heroes also needed allies.

“Sorry. I’m sure you’ll make it up to her,” Reed said. “This couldn’t wait.”

“How many are there?” Tony asked. He walked forward.

Bruce responded, “So far witnesses have seen five, but there could easily be more.”

Tony frowned as he appraised a cluster of monitors set up on the far wall. A dozen different news channels were all on display. The top stories on every channel involved a series of meteors which had crashed in seemingly-random parts of the world.

Meteors had fallen in New York, Japan, Russia, and above the Caribbean sea. A second one also fell in upstate New York.

“Is it an attack?” Tony asked.

“I don’t think so,” Bruce pointed to the screens. “Only one meteor struck in a populated area. I suspect that was an accident, a fluke.”

“Then I don’t get it. Why am I here? Meteors crashing is a little weird, sure. But this doesn’t seem like an Avengers issue,” Tony said.

Reed gestured to Tony. He followed Richards to a computer, where Richards pulled up some footage a random passerby had gotten of a meteor while they were camping. Reed played the footage, then paused it.

There, inside the ball of flames, was a silhouette. The shadow was vague, but it had the distinctive shape of a man.

“So this isn’t an attack,” Tony began, “But it could be another invasion.”

*******

Nick Fury stood in the bridge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and looked over all the information he’d received in the hours since the attack. Spiderman was alive, just unconscious for the time being. Meanwhile Fury dispatched agents to investigate all the sites where a meteor landed. Now he waited for news to come in while analyzing all of the data that Stark, Banner, and Richards sent in.

Stark was on his way to the Helicarrier to confer. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton joined the ranks earlier in the day. It would still be another hour before the teams began arriving at the various crash locations, which meant there wasn’t a lot to do in the meantime. A search party in New York found nothing in the crater. However, analysis of the data and footage made it perfectly clear that someone was sent here, and they’d made an impressive entrance. Richards believed that this destruction had been an accident, but Fury wasn’t prepared to make a decision yet - he advised all agents to treat this as a possible hostile action.

Steve Rogers arrived at the bridge and approached Fury. At the moment he was wearing his civilian clothes, having yet to receive the order to deploy. Fury knew that it wouldn’t be long before he had to give that order, though.

“Any news?” Steve asked.

Fury shook his head, “We’ve received word of another fire in the sky. That makes six. Still no confirmation of who, or what, came here.”

“I don’t like it,” Steve said. “This feels like the calm before a storm. In this case a really bad one.”

“I agree,” Fury replied. “We need to get you some more modern metaphors, but I agree.”  
“I’ll go get changed. Where should I report-”

Steve didn’t get a chance to finish his question. The Helicarrier shook and lurched forward. A series of alarms went off all at once, dozens of pieces of information displaying on the screens of the bridge simultaneously. Fury barked a series of orders.

“Sir, we have an intruder!” one of the personnel said.

“Pull up security and show me!” Fury demanded.

Moments later a holographic display appeared in front of Fury. It showed the hallway leading to one of the lab facilities on the Helicarrier. Walking through the hall was a man that neither Fury nor Steve recognized. One thing was clear though - he was definitely another superhuman of some kind.

The man was tall. His frame was very strong, with thick shoulders and a wide chest. His black hair slicked back, eyes filled with a strange sense of calm and control. He wore what looked to be a red and blue jumpsuit that almost resembled woven armor, an intricate “S” emblem on his chest. A red cape flowed behind him as he moved with purpose through the halls.

A group of guards moved into position and gave a warning. The man did not slow his pace. When they opened fire, the bullets bounced off of him as if they were nothing.

“You’d better get down there, now,” Fury commented.

Steve was already out the door.

*******

In the minutes since the intrusion began, the code name for the visitor had become “S” after the symbol on his chest. His movements were being tracked and all available teams were coordinated to try and stop him.

Black Widow and Hawkeye were the first to find the intruder as he cut his path through the Helicarrier. By now it was obvious that he was searching for the vaults where S.H.I.E.L.D. kept their most dangerous artifacts. This room was where Steve Rogers had found the Hydra weaponry a short time before the alien attack on New York, but it held much more than just that. The intruder was nearly there when Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived.

“Stand down!” Widow ordered, two strange handguns trained on the man. She knew that normal bullets were useless, but these were based on repulsor technology Stark had developed - effectively they were smaller versions of an attack from Ironman.

The man still did not break his stride. But he did finally speak, “I’m terribly sorry ma’am, but I don’t have time to talk, or time to do this diplomatically. If you stay in my way I am going to have to subdue you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Hawkeye said before he pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired.  
When the arrow was within arm’s reach of the intruder, he snatched it from out of the air. A blinking red light was the only warning he had before the arrow exploded. Hawkeye fired three more. Black Widow also began to shoot.

Even these proved unable to stop S, or even slow him. He approached and the two agents moved back. They continued their assault while maintaining their distance.

Suddenly, in the span it took to blink, he was directly in front of them. Either he teleported or moved at a speed Black Widow couldn’t even fathom, but either way there was no more safe distance. With all the care someone might take to pick up a kitten, S lifted Black Widow and threw her into a wall, knocking her out. Then he did the same to Hawkeye.

Moments later S arrived at his destination - the vault. The security measures meant very little to him. He ripped the metal door off the hinges and dropped it like a discarded tissue. Then he walked right in.

Superman looked around at the contents of the room. Finally, he found what he was looking for - a blue gemstone. It glowed faintly as he approached it. After he took the stone he heard a voice from behind him.

“I can’t let you leave with that,” Steve Rogers said. Despite not having time to change, he’d still stopped to get his shield, knowing he would need it.

Superman turned around with a look that almost bordered on sympathy. “You don’t really have a choice.”

Steve threw the shield without any more warning. The speed was surprising. Superman hadn’t expected him to be superhuman, and so the shield managed to connect. Even more impressive was the fact that it actually made an impact. Superman fell to the ground after colliding with the far wall of the vault. Still, he held the gem as if it were the most important thing in the world.

The shield returned to Steve. He ran towards Superman, hoping to end this fight before it began. Steve knew the element of surprise would only buy him a short time, this intruder was clearly in a league of his own when it came to power.

Superman threw the first punch anyway. Steve only managed to block it by the smallest margin. When Superman’s fist collided with the shield, the resulting backlash sent Steve out of the room and crashing through a wall. By the time he got up, Superman was gone.

*******

Tony was flying in his Ironman armor to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier when he received some of the strangest readings that he’d ever seen in his life. Something was flying away from the Helicarrier at speeds that even Ironman couldn’t match.

Only then did the information feed in his helmet show all the alerts and activity aboard the Helicarrier. It didn’t take Tony long to add the facts up and adjust his course. He couldn’t catch up to the flying object, but from the right angle he could still intersect with it.

As Tony approached Superman, the being that S.H.I.E.L.D. still only knew as Code Name S, he felt so many comments pop into his mind. Why did all of these people feel the need to put on skin tight outfits? The cape was equally garish. At least Thor had the excuse of being an alien to justify not being up on fashion sense.

Ironman braced himself for impact and then collided with Superman with as much momentum as he could build up. They found themselves tangled together and bouncing across the surface of the ocean like a stone thrown across a pond. Ironman placed one of his gauntlets in Superman’s face and activated his repulsor blast.

The beam flashed into Superman’s face and temporarily blinded him, but he continued to fight without sight. A swift uppercut sent Ironman flying straight upwards. Tony did his best to adjust his flight path and regain control. This proved to be a difficult task because the blow had also damaged a lot of his instruments. Whoever S was, he packed all the wallop of a freight train.

Before Tony could correct his course he found himself on the receiving end of another strike, this time a kick. The sheer intensity of it was overwhelming. Every bone in Tony’s body felt bruised as the chest plate of his armor literally shattered. When he finally crashed he did so on actual land, having literally been kicked out of the ocean. They were now on the beach. Tony couldn’t even remember which coast they were on, though, after the spin he just took.

Superman flew down and landed nearby. He took a few paces closer and seemed to be staring at Tony who, despite being in an amazing amount of pain, was alive and still conscious.  
“Sorry… I overdid it a little, but you’ll live. Just some broken ribs. Please, I’m not your enemy, but I don’t have time to-”

Before Superman could finish the sentence, Mjolnir collided with the side of his head. He whirled into a nearby crag of rocks. The stones exploded with the impact and sent debris raining down from the sky.

“Welcome to the party. Did you bring snacks?” Tony finally spoke, groaning a little into each word. In truth he had never been so happy to see Thor in his entire life.

Thor walked over and knelt beside Tony. “Can you move, old friend?”

Tony sat up. Some scraps of the armor dug into his skin and cut him, but otherwise he was okay. The broken ribs made him wish he were dead, but he could breathe, so none of his lungs appeared to be punctured. He pried his helmet off and looked up at Thor.

“Move? Yes. Dance? Probably not,” Tony replied.

Their conversation went unfinished, as Superman emerged from the rocks. Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. The guy had a bit of a bloody nose. He took a direct hit from Thor’s hammer right to the head and all it did was give him a bloody nose. At least it meant Thor had what it took to injure the guy.

Thor took a defensive stance, ready for the fight to resume.

And then S collapsed entirely. He began to seize and breath raggedly. Tony had no idea what was going on.

“Now!” an unfamiliar voice shouted. “Hit him now!”

Without delay Thor ran in and hit Superman with a fist, a wicked haymaker that knocked the man unconscious.

“Who’s there?” Tony asked. He remained baffled by what he just saw.

Walking out from behind the rocks was a bald man. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with handsome features and straight posture. Something about his body language reminded Tony of an uptight and overconfident Wall Street type. In his hand was a glowing green stone.

The mysterious man replied, “My name is Lex Luthor, and I’ve come a very long way to help you.”

To Be Continued...

Author’s Note: If you’ve enjoyed this story, or any others that I post, please go “Like” my official author page on Facebook and support a small-time and growing artist! You can find it by looking for “Jullian G. Mortimer Official Author Page” in the search bar of Facebook. Thank you!


End file.
